


A Moment in the Suitcase

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt and the Reader are dating and being adorable in the suitcase





	A Moment in the Suitcase

You climbed into the suitcase after Newt, knowing that he was going to feed his creatures and wanting to help. He handed you a bucket, instructing you to feed the moon calves. You had been dating for a few months, and as it was still very new for the both of you, Newt had a tendency to be his usual awkward self. After you finished feeding the moon calves, you decided to go play with the Bowtruckles. Newt was trying to coax Pickett back onto the branch with no luck. When you walked over, Pickett looked at Newt, then began to crawl down his arm and onto yours. You had become accustomed to him climbing onto your arm when you were nearby. "You're the only other person he trusts like that, Y/N. It's really quite adorable." You blushed. "I love you", Newt said kissing you. It was first time he had said it. "I love you too, Newt", you said smiling widely.


End file.
